


Rencontre

by yesa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesa/pseuds/yesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya s'ennuie à Ikebukuro. Comme toujours, Shizuo le déniche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumi Take](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yumi+Take).



Un rare souffle d'air chaud balaie les rues d'Ikebukuro. C'est étrangement le soir que la ville se calme, avant de s'amuser de nouveau, plus violente et plus destructrice, avec les premiers malchanceux qui feront l'erreur de la contredire. Ils tombent alors, malheureux êtres brisés comme l'est une barque sur la mer déchaînée. Mais ce soir, Izaya se moque de la ville et de ses victimes futures. Qui choisira-t-elle d'épargner et qui subira son courroux ? Tenter de le deviner le lasse pour cette fois. Il erre sans but réel, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Sa réalité. Peut-être différente mais bien existante. Celle qui le rend intouchable, invulnérable. Celle qui fait de lui un être au-dessus des hommes.

Ce soir, la ville est calme. Mais l'informateur ne doute pas que ce ne soit que temporaire. En effet, puisqu'il se trouve à Ikebukuro, la fête ne va pas tarder à commencer. Mais Izaya sait qu'il s'ennuiera. A aucun moment, il ne se sentira réellement en danger. Après tout, un seul et unique événement pourrait l'inquiéter…Et encore. Si Shizu-chan sentait sa présence, ce qui, après tout, n'était pas absolument sûr, même si jusqu'à présent l'instinct animal de cet être ne l'avait jamais trompé, le brun doute sérieusement des chances que l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro a de le blesser, ne serait-ce que l'atteindre. Un sourire las se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il est tard, et tous ses jouets semblent l'éviter. Comme si chacun savait qui se cachait derrière l'innocent Nakura. Comme si l'une de ses victimes avait informé tout le monde. Izaya rit à ce mot. Informé. C'était son métier, après tout. Si les petits poissons ne s'échouaient plus dans les mailles de son filet, cela signifiait-il qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir trop bien effectué son travail ? Il haussa les épaules. Quelle importance. Un moment viendrait où, tout le monde aurait oublié. Le temps pour lui de recommencer à jouer. Jouer avec la vie et les sentiments des gens qui tenaient au creux de ses mains, qu'il manipulait des fils invisibles attachés au bout de ses doigts. Ces vies qui dansaient, inconscientes de n'être rien d'autre qu'un sujet de divertissement. S'imaginaient libres et croyaient au hasard, tandis qu'au-dessus d'eux, dans l'ombre, lui seul organisait tout, choisissait leurs danses et leurs chutes. Il était dieu, après tout.

*O*

-ça pue.

Une odeur de vermine empestait en effet la ville. Une fragrance reconnaissable entre toutes. Ce foutu asticot était encore venu. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il diminuait ses chances de survie dès qu'il pénétrait dans ce quartier ? Et pourtant il continuait. Peut-être même juste pour le faire enrager, lui, l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Un asticot qui, jusqu'à présent, avait été le seul à se tirer indemne d'une rencontre non-amicale avec Shizuo. Un asticot dont la seule présence suffisait à rendre fou de rage le collecteur de dette. Plus rapidement encore que le moindre imbécile qui tentait de s'enfuir, poursuivi par ses créanciers.

Ne supportant pas l'idée de la présence de l'informateur dans sa ville, Shizuo se mit en quête du gêneur. Que venait-il encore faire ici ? Il l'ignorait, et, après tout, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de faire déguerpir Izaya au plus vite. S'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment blessé, au moins les innombrables affrontements finissaient toujours de la même manière : le brun quittait Ikebukuro. Avec son insupportable sourire. Si seulement il avait pu, au moins, le lui ôter !

-Teh.

Izaya avait beau se vanter de ses multiples talents, pour Shizuo, la discrétion n'en faisait pas partie. Pour preuve, alors que le collecteur de dettes ne le cherchait que depuis peu, le brun se tenait désormais juste en face du blond.

*O*

Un indescriptible sourire de dessina à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Izaya. Plus de doute, Shizuo n'était vraiment qu'une bête féroce. Un formidable jouet qu'il briserait pour le reconstruire de nouveau, et en tester les nouvelles capacités. Un jouet dont la vie lui échapperait, pour qu'il puisse ensuite mieux la contrôler.

-Oh, Shizu-chan ! Quelle surprise ! Je…

-La ferme, enfoiré ! Le coupa le blond.

-Tu es mesquin, Shizu-chan. Et dire que je me réjouissais de te voir, coula Izaya.

Le blond balaya la rue du regard. Il ne restait rien d'assez dangereux pour qu'il se hasarde à s'en servir pour attaquer ce fichu asticot. Quand bien cela ne lui plaisait guère, il n'avait pas le choix, et devrait utiliser ses poings pour frapper le brun. Il ignorait pourquoi cette simple idée le rebutait mais ne s'encombra pas de pensées parasites et s'approcha de l'informateur.

Izaya souriait toujours de son même souris tordu.

-Allons Shizu-chan, tu sais bien que la violence ne résout pas tout ! Et si tu tentais la discussion pour changer ? Je suis certain que même un protozoaire comme toi y trouverait un intérêt !

A un peu plus d'un mètre de l'informateur, Shizuo s'arrêta net. L'éclair dans les yeux de son ennemi le fit redémarrer, pour finalement se retrouver tout proche du brun. Il lui lança un regard haineux, qui aurait arrêté un rhinocéros en pleine course, ne provoquant que l'élargissement du sourire de l'asticot.

-La discussion, hein ? Parler avec toi ?

Il secoua lentement la tête.

-C'est tout à fait ce que je te propose, Shizu-…

Izaya n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase. Ce qu'il vivait lui échappait. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver une explication rationnelle à cela mais échouait.

Il était en train d'embrasser passionnément son pire ennemi. Sans savoir comment il en était arrivé là, avec ses bras enroulés autour du blond. Renonçant à toute logique, il s'abandonna à cette insolite étreinte. D'une main, il caressa les cheveux de Shizuo qui ne songea pas à le repousser, bien au contraire. Finalement, la curiosité naturelle de l'informateur repoussa le dégoût que lui inspirait le contact. Dégoût qu'en réalité, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir ressenti à un moment ou a un autre.

Après un moment à la durée indéterminée, les deux hommes se séparèrent, haletant. Une fois de plus, par simple intérêt provoqué par sa nature curieuse, Izaya établit un contact inattendu, et effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Shizuo. Sa douceur l'étonna, et il aurait sur le moment voulu approfondir sa découverte, mais n'en eut pas le loisir. Le blond, décidant sans doute que c'était assez, brisa l'instant, projetant son ennemi et lui-même de nouveau dans le monde réel, leur faisant quitter l'étrange dimension qu'ils avaient entrevue.

Effaçant les épaules, Izaya s'esquiva d'un mouvement souple, se retrouvant dans le dos de Shizuo. Il suspendit son geste pour susurrer à l'oreille du blond :

-C'est pour ça que je te déteste, Shizu-chan…

Il effectua encore quelques pas sautillants avant de tourner une ultime fois son visage en direction d'un Shizuo incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, dans un murmure ostentatoire :

-Parce que tu es tellement imprévisible…

Il se détourna enfin définitivement de sa démarche cadencée enfantine. Le souvenir toujours très présent de ce qu'il venait de se passer le hantait. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, l'informateur choisit de laisser la question de côté. Il ne doutait pas d'y revenir inconsciemment plus tard, et estimait inutile de se tracasser pour le moment. L'esprit vide comme jamais depuis longtemps, il s'écroula sur son lit en arrivant chez lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais c'était bel et bien Shizuo qui ne cessait d'accaparer son esprit, et plus encore en ce moment présent.

*O*

Shizuo trop choqué pour amorcer le moindre mouvement, ses poings ne fendirent l'air que bien après le départ d'Izaya. Comment… ?

Il tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Il détestait ce foutu asticot, et cela depuis le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur lui. Que lui avait-il donc fait ?

Il secoua la tête. Il devait bien se l'avouer, le brun n'y était pas pour grand-chose, son air surpris en disait long. Dans ce cas, à qui revenait la faute ?

Shizuo pesta. Il détestait réfléchir. Surtout, ce sujet le rebutait particulièrement.

Il détestait Izaya, c'était plus qu'une certitude. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite, pourquoi son souffle était-il si court ?

Ne plus y penser. Il commença à fumer une nouvelle cigarette, l'une des seules choses qui pouvaient l'apaiser.

-Teh.

Le blond regagna son appartement, où le sommeil se fit long à venir.

 

 


End file.
